One Night Stands Lead to WHAT?
by ObviouslyObsessed
Summary: Grace Hawkins is a peep. But she isn't interested in eating people or killing giant worms. No, she wants REVENGE. But when the situation gets more complicated, can she resist the parasite inside her trying to control her body? ONE-SHOT. Romance.


**One Night Stands Lead To WHAT?**

"_Do you have increased night vision?"_

"_Yes," I said. _

"_Do bright lights hurt your eyes?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you crave meat?" _

"_Yes."_

"_I'm afraid we're going to have to take you to Montana."_

* * *

My name is Grace Hawkins and I'm a parasite-positive. A peep. A vampire. And whatever other word you can think of to describe a monster. Luckily, it turns out that I'm a natural carrier. I didn't go through the crazy eating people stage. No, I had to go to Montana and get a course on parasites and peeps and all that jazz.

So here I was, in my apartment in New York, craving meat and thinking about the reason I was in this situation.

I wasn't a very happy person even before all this peep stuff happened. I have long black hair and a tattoo of a Chinese symbol that means 'grace' on my lower back. My nails are black, my clothes are black, and my heart is black. Okay, so maybe my heart isn't black, but whatever. My mum used to call me Gloom instead of Grace.

So becoming a peep wasn't really improving my life. In fact, it changed me from being simply 'unhappy' to being 'furious'. But I wasn't angry with just anyone.

I wasn't angry at Cam or Cal or whatever his name was- the guy that told me I was a peep. I wasn't angry with the people in Montana for teaching me about my new life. No, I was angry with the person who did this to me.

His name was Jay and we met at a dark club. I remember that he was the best-looking guy I'd ever seen. He had brown hair, the perfect body and a smile to die for. I was dancing with my friends when he squeezed up next to me. We started to dance and one thing had led to another. I remembered I was really drunk and I remembered that he was really hot.

So now I'm infected with a parasite that I can't get rid of. And apparently I need to save the world from bug worm things.

Well, before I did anything for the world, I was going to find Jay and I was going to get revenge.

* * *

The Club wasn't a very creative name- but this was New York and maybe the name this club had wanted was taken. As I entered The Club, I didn't have any delusions that Jay was miraculously going to appear like that night a month ago. But if I was lucky, someone would know who he was. Or, more importantly, where he lived.

"Grace, good to see you," Micky, the bartender, said as I approached him. I gave him a warm smile and watched him look me up and down. I was a lot skinnier than I had been a month ago, and my eyes were bigger and more beautiful. In fact, everything about me was more beautiful. That was probably the only good thing about becoming a peep.

"Micky, I have something to ask you," I said, pulling out my flirty voice. I was worried that I was overdoing it. But Micky seemed enchanted and I hoped this was going to work. Then I remembered that I used to flirt with Micky all the time. He was a good-looking guy and was always nice to me. This made me feel a little better about my powers of seduction.

"Shoot," he said, smiling dreamily.

Looking at Micky now, I momentarily lost my train of thought. It would be so easy to kiss him over the bar. Or maybe we could go out the back or back to his place for a while. I took in every inch of his body and smiled to myself.

I shook my head and dispelled the fantasies my parasite-infected brain was busying itself with. The anger I had felt earlier came back full force and I was able to focus on what I had originally come here to do.

"Do you know someone by the name of Jay? I was with him here about a month ago."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, ignoring the look his co-worker was giving him as he worked the bar alone.

"Yeah, he's a regular. Jay Stone or something like that. He lives close to here, I think. We talk sometimes."

"Jay Stone?" I asked, making sure.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's his name. Nice guy."

_Yeah, right._

"Thanks, Micky," I said, giving him a smile that he ate up. I walked away before my thoughts could get carried away.

I was sweating, the parasite inside me making me go crazy. I noticed every single person that brushed up against me. My heart was pounding as I fought the unwanted images out of my head. Okay, thoughts of sex weren't necessarily unwanted, but I didn't want to face the circumstances of infecting someone with this disease. I didn't want someone to hate me as much as I hated Jay.

Jay Stone.

I got out of the club as soon as I could, panting and sucking in air between my teeth. The cool air helped calm down my racing nerves. I took off my jacket and chucked it over a nearby car. It would probably be gone in a few minutes. I didn't care- I hated that jacket anyway.

I found a phone book in a nearby phone booth and flipped through the pages, searching for Stone. When I found it, there were a couple of people with that last name. I picked up the phone, inserted a coin and dialled the first one.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Uh, hello. Does Jay live there?"

"No."

"Sorry, wrong number." I didn't wait for her reply, I just hung up and dialled the next number.

"Hello?" This time it was a male voice that sounded familiar. Bingo!

"Jay?" I inquired.

"Yeah," he said. God, even his voice sounded good. My body began to heat up again at the thought, but I quickly banished those types of thoughts.

I hung up and glanced at the address. Micky was right, he did live close to here. I wondered if I should go there now or if I should wait until I was more composed. I deliberated for a moment before making up my mind to go right now. He might not be home tomorrow, and I was angry _now. _

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock. _It had taken me a while to get the courage to knock. I had no idea what I was going to say to him, or whether this was even him. I was nervous and angry and scared, because I had no idea if I would be able to control the parasite inside me.

When he answered, there was no doubt that it was him. His hair was ruffled and he looked _so_ good. I stiffened as my heart began to race. His eyes were beautiful and stared at me for a moment in shock.

"Grace?" he finally asked.

I nodded, all my anger disappearing as naughty thoughts began to take over. Then I discretely shook my head and stepped past him, walking up the stairs that I'd walked a month a go.

He followed me and I could smell his discomfort and surprise. Good, he should feel uncomfortable.

When we were in his tiny apartment, I turned to face him, all of my anger suddenly reappearing. I crossed my arms and stared at him with my big peep eyes. His apartment was dark and I appreciated that, because I didn't want to deal with him _and _bright lights.

"You didn't tell me," I stated bluntly, searching his eyes to see if he even felt sorry for what he had done.

"I didn't know," he said.

"Liar!" I shouted, causing him to flinch. My own ears were ringing from the force of that word as well.

"Grace-"

"Don't lie to me!" I made an effort to lower my voice. "No one ever mentioned to me that one night stands could lead to _this,_" I hissed.

The anger forced out all of my previous thoughts about his good looks and beautiful eyes. I was _pissed._

"I'm sorry, but I really didn't know at the time. I found out…after. You were the only one." His voice was so small that it made me pause and study him.

"I had started to suspect that something wasn't right. I mean, I was so _horny_. But I never expected something like this. That night, you were just so beautiful, I couldn't resist," he continued.

This definitely gave me pause. The parasite in me started to react to his words. I took a deep breath, and wished I hadn't. I could smell him. His scent was absolutely delicious. I licked my lips before I could stop myself. My body was heating up and the word _horny _was repeating over and over in my head.

"You could have contacted me," I said, trying desperately to hold on to my anger. It was the only thing that could distract me from his closeness and his smell and my thoughts.

"I don't know your last name," he said softly.

I swallowed.

"You could have _tried._" I was grasping now, trying to hang on to something logical.

"I did. I wanted to find you so much. Grace, you are the most…amazing girl I've ever met. I-"

"Stop it!" I shouted. "Just…stop! You just want to sleep with me. You're horny! You're…a monster!"

I could tell that that last word hurt him. His eyes shut down and became reflective mirrors, hiding what was really behind them. But I could smell his hurt and sadness. I tried to block these things out, but I couldn't. He'd created me. His parasite was related to mine. We were…connected. There was no point denying it.

I ran a hand through my hair, repressing a frustrated sob. I was suddenly so hot I couldn't stand it. I glanced around the room, panicking. I needed to get out of here. I needed to be somewhere cool.

"Grace, I'm not lying."

"Shut up!" I was definitely panicking.

"Are you alright?" Suddenly, his voice was full of concern as he watched me. Behind his eyes I could see his lust, and it wasn't helping one bit. He might try to deny it, but he really did want to sleep with me.

"Are you hot? It's really hot." I pulled my hair off of my neck and fanned my face, trying desperately to cool down. I couldn't stand this much heat. Suddenly, I was wearing way too many clothes. I stripped off my jeans, revelling in the change of temperature when I did. Now I was only in my shirt and underwear, and I suddenly realised how stupid that was.

"I need to go." Jay's eyes were wide, looking at my legs. My body shivered and I repressed the urge to run into his arms. He swallowed loudly, not looking away from my legs.

I walked past him, trying to get to the door. But his arm shot out and held on to me. I gulped, trying and failing to ignore the flash of heat racing up my arm.

"Oh, God," I said as I turned and faced him. His eyes were hungry and I got lost in them for a moment. I was very aware of his hand on my arm and I just stared at it for a moment.

When I looked up, I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror behind his head. My face was flushed and I was breathing shallowly, my lips slightly parted. No wonder he was having trouble looking away from me.

"Oh, God," I repeated as he stepped into me and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I melted as soon as we made contact. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My hands went to his hair, then down his back.

The strange thing was that it felt _right _to kiss him. I could even feel it in my bones. I was _happy_ when I was kissing him. Our bodies moulded together and I couldn't get enough of him. Soon, our clothes ended up in a pile on the floor and he was slowly leading me to his bedroom.

* * *

When I woke up, I was completely naked and in someone's bed. I sat upright, my heart starting to race. Then I saw the sleeping figure beside me and felt my body relax even before I remembered what had happened.

His eyes were alert, watching my face intently. I slowly lay back down next to him and kept my eyes on him.

"You know," I said after a while of just looking at him. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

He grinned and my heart started to race again for a totally different reason. I could smell him and my body was starting to react, even though I didn't want it to.

He leaned forward and kissed me. His kisses made my soul sing. As our lips moved against each other, I knew that I _had _forgiven him and what we had was more than just lust and parasites.

As he leaned over me and his hands roamed my body, I didn't feel like I was doing this because of an impulse produced by a parasite. I felt like I was doing this because _I _wanted to. I hoped that Jay felt the same way.

He pulled away from me and smiled, instantly melting my heart.

So, it turns out that my hair, clothes and nails are black, but my heart definitely isn't.

It also turns out that I don't hate Jay, either. Quite the opposite, actually.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
